Baggage Check
by KSteinart
Summary: A continued scene for Amy and David in Baggage Claim.


**Baggage Check**

by K. Steinart

This is a continued scene for Baggage Claim (5-16) between Amy and David. The last lines of the actual episode are in italics.

DISCLAIMER: This "Judging Amy" story is not-for-profit and is purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters and am in no way affiliated with "Judging Amy", it's creators, producers or distributors.

_David McClaren and Amy Gray were sitting in a car parked in front of Amy's house after a disastrous date._

"_This isn't a good time for either of us, if only we'd met a year from now--"_

"_You're right." Amy cut him off abruptly. Immediately she opened the door and got out of the car, walking quickly into the house as David drove away. _

Half a block down the street, David stopped the car. He stared at the empty seat beside him, then swung the car around. Her house was completely dark, but he rang the bell anyway. No one answered. "Amy I know you're here, open up." he knocked loudly.

Finally Amy answered the door, opening it just a few inches. "Look, I get it. I really don't have to hear the whole speech."

"Amy, I wasn't trying to dump you."

"Well it sounded like it to me, and frankly, I'm just not in the mood to hear it tonight."

"I guess I phrased it wrong... could you open this door please?"

Amy opened the door a little wider. "I'm listening."

"Yes, it would have been better if we could have met a year from now. We both would have been in a better place, emotionally. A year from now a relationship between us would probably fall into place without any problems."

"Thanks for that clarification, maybe I'll call you in a year or so." Amy started to close the door but David stuck out a hand to stop it.

"Amy, one thing I've learned is that life happens. You have to deal with it as it comes along. You happened into my life at the wrong time, but I'm glad you're here. I want to get the chance to know you better. Please give me that chance."

Amy opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

David stayed on the porch. "Could we go somewhere we can talk?"

"We can talk here. Lauren is at Staci's for the night. No one else is home." David followed her into the family room and sat down on the couch. Amy turned on a small lamp, then sat next to him.

"I admitted before that I take one step forward and one step back," David started. "I really want to go forward. When we're together it's great. Unfortunately later, when I'm alone, I get incredible anxiety attacks. Then I take two steps back and end up being standoffish to you and rude to Donna." He paused, clasping his hands together to keep them from shaking. "Two years ago my life was shattered into a thousand pieces. I'm pulling it back together, but it's slow going." David paused to steady his voice. "Amy, you're great but life is short. I'll understand if you don't want to wait for me to get my act together."

"Life is short, too short to throw away a potentially great relationship just because of a few setbacks. Hell, even a year from now, this may not have been easy. I have a few pieces to get together myself. Divorce really shatters your self esteem. Tonight I thought you were going to say 'You're really a beautiful, nice, intelligent, woman and I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding a great guy, but that guy just isn't me'."

"Evidently you've heard that speech before, but why did you think I was giving it?" David took her hand in his.

"That support group for starters."

"I really wanted you there."

"Why?" Amy took her hand back. "To meet all the terrific women who already support you? You didn't needed me there at all."

David retrieved her hand, caressing it as he talked. "I guess I just... I don't know... I wanted to share a little of that side of me with you." He looked into her eyes. "I didn't have an agenda. I just wanted you with me."

"Later you didn't want to hear about Stu. I was really upset. Maybe I didn't have a right to be, but I was. "

"You did have a right to be upset. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I guess hearing about Stu got to me. I mean, if you could dump a normal upstanding guy like him, why would you have the patience to wait out a wreck like me?"

There was a long silence. "Well, you're not a wreck, difficult and erratic maybe." Amy nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Do you know why I wanted to leave the dinner early?"

"Why?"

"To do this." David sat back and pulled Amy to him. She tucked her feet up onto the couch and leaned into him as he caressed her hair. "I just wanted to be alone with you."

"This is nice."

"I thought we'd just drive somewhere and park, but this is more comfortable."

"You wanted to park with me?"

"I'd ask you to go steady, but I couldn't find my class ring."

Amy smiled and turned to face him. "Where would you pick to go on a honeymoon?"

"Whoa, we aren't even going steady yet."

"No, hypothetically, where would your dream honeymoon be?"

"Hypothetically? Um let's see... a secluded beach house with lots of sun and sand... the Caribbean maybe."

"What activities?"

David smirked. "Excuse me?"

"No. Besides that. You know, sports and stuff?"

"We're still talking about a honeymoon right?"

"Yes."

"Well then... beach walking, sunset cruise, maybe a moonlight horseback ride."

"No bungee jumping, lion hunting, or all day river raft trips?"

"Are you kidding?" David furrowed his brow. "That isn't your idea of a dream honeymoon is it?"

"No! Those are actually honeymoons suggested to me by Stu."

"I'm beginning to see why you left him." David kissed her forehead. "By the way, what was your choice?"

"White sand beach in Tahiti."

"Mmm, sounds perfect." David kissed her on the mouth. "That explains a lot about what went wrong with Stu."

"Shhh, less talking, more ..." Amy leaned forward, forcing David backwards into a more prone position. She kissed his neck, his chin, and then his mouth. Tongues began exploring.

Quietly, Maxine and Ignacio entered the house. "No, really, it's all right," Maxine whispered in his ear. "Lauren's at a friend's. Amy's at a bar association dinner. Peter's at the roadhouse." They paused in the foyer to kiss. Holding hands, they entered the family room. In the dim light they didn't notice the couple entwined on the couch. Maxine stopped just short of sitting on them. "Oh my God, I'm, I'm so sorry," she stammered. Ignacio stifled a laugh. Amy froze at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Damn, are your parents home?" David quipped.

Amy buried her head in David's chest, too embarrassed to look. "I think we're busted."

"Amy Madison Gray," Maxine said in a stern voice. "Go to your room this instant."

Ignacio put a hand on Maxine's arm. "Maxie?"

"Ma!" Amy sat up to confront her mother. Maxine couldn't hold it together any longer, a she put a hand to her mouth to stifle an escaping laugh. Soon everyone joined in.

"You remember David McClaren?" Amy offered an introduction.

David gave an embarrassed wave. He looked over at Amy and pointed to her blouse. "Um... Amy." She looked down and refastened a few buttons.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Maxine asked Ignacio.

"That would hit the spot. Nice to see you again." He nodded toward Amy and David, then put a hand on Maxine's back and escorted her into the kitchen.

David flopped back onto the couch blowing out a deep breath he'd been holding. Amy leaned over him, resting her hand on his chest. "Well that hasn't happened for quite a a few years. I'm sorry."

"That's all right. Are you grounded or can you go out tomorrow?"

"You're a nut." Amy rumpled his hair and ran her hand down his jaw line. She rested her hand on his chin, lightly tracing his lip with her thumb.

"Yeah, that's what my therapist tells me." David kissed her thumb and took her hand in both of his. "But seriously, how about dinner tomorrow?"

"I'll have Donna pass you a note in gym class if I can come."

"You know, the last time I dated someone, I DID have to pass notes in gym."

"Really?"

"Well, almost. It's been over 17 years since I went out on a first date."

"I thought you dated what's her name, you know, we saw her at the sushi bar."

"I didn't date her."

"No? She seemed to think so."

"Vanessa is in the support group. I was having a bad night. I went over to her place..."

"And that's not a date?"

"No, it's more like therapy. Amy I didn't ask her out. We just... well... we needed each other to get through the night. Once."

"Okay." Amy leaned down and kissed him.

A voice called from the kitchen. "Any one else want tea? The water's boiling."

"My blood pressure is boiling."

"Mine too. Let's get some tea, maybe it will cool us off." David nudged Amy up. "Do you think they play hearts? Find some cards, maybe we can get up a game."


End file.
